Fire Emblem Heroes: Revnas' Dream
by wolfemblem
Summary: A lone dark sage has a grand vision he'll stop at nothing to see through. When he finds a way to the fallen Askran Kingdom, he might just have found the perfect way to enact his plans. But will his new friend be an ally to his cause or oppose him? ((Contains canon FE characters as well Original OC's from Original worlds))
1. Prologue 1

Fire Emblem Heroes

Revnas' Dream

Prologue 1/2: The Spatial Manipulator

 _Ruins._

 _Footsteps._

The Kingdom of Askr... or what's left of it. A lone man walks through these hallowed ruins. His dark purple hair and shadowy dark cloak masking his face and figure. He approaches the great summoning stone which stood mostly in tact. He chuckled.

"The World of Zenith... Askr and Embla both fell to the might of Muspell. I learned much from the writings here." The man eyed the stone and rubble around it. "I knew my magic would allow me to breach another world but who would have thought it'd bring me here- to the home of world travel itself? Now I just need to unlock the secret of their spatial travel for myself."

The mage walked over and kneeled down near some rubble where he had spotted something poking up beneath dust and debris. He dislodged the debris and lifted up the odd shaped device. It has a basic shape and trigger like a crossbow he noted. He dusted it off and realized it had not given in to the passing of time and glimmered like new in the sunlight.

"Hmm, I read of an artifact shaped similarly to this in some of the writings here... Breidablik... I believe it was called." The man raised it up and aimed it out. "Let's see if anything will happen... Only a chosen hero is suppose to be able to call forth heroes according to the writings, but I believe the last summoner was summoned this way." He pulled the trigger as a burst of light shot out and struck the center of the summoning stone. The four gems inlaid in it glowed- not their usual colors, but a deep Gold color. "Mm, interesting... something happened alright."

There was a flash of light causing the man to shield his eyes. When the light faded and he lowered his cloak, he saw a young man looking up from the ground as he kneeled their bewildered. He heard the man stutter as he took in his surroundings finally, "R-Revnas? ..."

The mage thought, 'Oh he knows me... _Good_..."


	2. Prologue 2

Fire Emblem Heroes

Revnas' Dream

Prologue 2/2:An Average Person

 _Alarm._

 _Bed shuffling._

The person lying in bed sat up. His brown hair ruffled from sleep. He stood and went to clean up in the bathroom. When he returned to his room, he sat down in front of his computer and turned it on.

"No work today. Guess I'll just relax around the house. Maybe work on the Fire Emblem 8 hack I started awhile ago." He typed in the password on his computer and as it loaded he pulled grabbed his phone and opened Fire Emblem Heroes to collect the Log In Bonuses and check for any news while he waited. "New Heroes soon. Another Tempest Trials in a week. Michalis is finally a bonus unit for them, nice."

When his computer was finished, he checked the Discords he was apart of. All pretty much dead this early in the morning. He opened up a word processor. "You know what. I'm going to rewrite that old FE fanfic I started. Gosh it was so frickin' bad. I think I've improved at least a bit from then as a writer."

As he started typing, his phone vibrated. He reached over and grabbed it, unlocking it. The Fire Emblem Heroes app opened but instead of the usual title screen, it showed the summoning stone. "Huh? Great, did heroes freeze up my phone?- " As he spoke, the phone screen brightened. So much so that he felt like he was floating and then falling. He then realized he had stopped falling and was on a had stone floor. The light faded and he looked around him bewildered. He saw a man standing before him with some kind of gun in his hand. As he got a better look at him, he realized the man looked exactly like one of his own Original Characters... "R-Revnas?" The Dark sage who wished to destroy the world and reform it as a Paradise.

"You know of me?" Revnas asked intrigued. "Do tell, who are you then?"

"I- I'm Will... I created.. er well I thought I made you up as some character. " the young man replied nervously.

"Created? Oh I see... To you I was never real? Yet here I stand as real as can be. I assure you I am very real and I have lived a very real life. Now then, you must know what my grand design is, right?" Revnas went on as Will nodded slowly. "Good. The question is... Are you going to help me?"

"..." Will was speechless. If he said no, would Revnas even think twice about killing him? Probably not... after all, he knew Revnas... how he acted. But destroy the world? There's a reason Revnas was a villain. 'Damn what do I do...?' Will thought.

Author Note: Yeah, this is basically a self-insert. Only difference is, Will isn't my real name.

Please Review!


End file.
